Toaru Majutsu no index Story compilation
by Raisingfalcon
Summary: A compilation of One-shot story that i'll do in the future will be all here divided by chapters. I hope you enjoy ever story!
1. Accelerator Jealous?

**This story will be a compilation of any toaru majutsu no index one-shot I decide to make in the future. I'll be starting with this one. I hope you enjoy ^.^ **

* * *

It was a nice sunny and calm day. Accelerator was making his way up some stairs with some grocery bags we was told to go buy. He's not a person made to do trivial chores but he has to do it if he wishes to stay living with Yomikawa Aiho, last order and the others. He gives the impression of not caring but he actually likes living with everyone.

Accelerator takes out his keys and opens the door.

"Nyah! How can this be happening, Misaka Misaka looks on in shock as my airplane crashes to the ground!"

"Haha, Don't worry you'll get me next time" Said a smooth and happy voice.

Accelerator let the grocery bags drop to the ground while he gave a grimace look at the sight he was witnessing.

Last Order was leaning forward against the back of her friend, the rhinoceros beetle in human form, Kakine Teitoku. The second of the level 5's was sitting on the couch playing video games with the cheery little girl. She had her hands around his neck as she held on to her controller.

"What the hell is going on here!" The strongest yelled out.

Last Order looks to the side and notices that her guardian and friend has arrived.

Last Order jumps off the couch and lands on the floor while giving the impression of a professional gymnasta landing a perfect land with her hands stretched outwards.

"Misaka was just playing a game with her friend Misaka Misaka says with a cheerful smile"

"I told you I don't like it when he's out here!"

Accelerator then walks forward and confronts the elegant man sitting on the couch.

"Well hello, how was the shopping?" The second said while still holding on the controller.

Accelerator slaps the controller of his hands and raises him by the collar of his shirt.

"You shit stain! You better not do anything to hurt that girl!"

"Accelerator! Misaka Misaka yells out with a scared look!"

"?"

"Let him go! Hes Misaka's friend says Misaka Misaka getting gloomy"

"Tsk" He then let's go of the collar "I'll be in the bath…"

Accelerator came out of the bath. He was with a white t shirt and baggy gray pants. He also had a towel on his head to dry off his hair.

_(That jackass… I hate it when he comes out, I should of never let her keep that beetle keychain…)_

"Ohhh"

Accelerator heard the voice of a certain girl he knows far too well, when he walks from the hallway of the apartment to the kitchen, he could clearly what was happening.

He tried to pay no head and just make it look like he was looking for something to eat.

At the dining room table Kakine and Last Order where playing a game called Jenga. It's a game where 3 stacks of small wooden rectangular blocks are put together horizontally and vertically upwards. Each turn a player has to remove a wooden block from the tower and place it on top of it. The player that finally makes the wooden tower fall loses.

"Misaka Is in impressed on how you where able to make that move, Misaka Misaka looks upon in amazement!"

"Thanks, it was just luck I suppose" Kakine laughs while scratching his head with one arm.

"Now It's my turn Misaka Misaka puffs out her chest!"

Last Order then tries to get another difficult piece but her hand is trembling to much from all the pressure.

"NYAH!"

Screamed Last Order as the tower of blocks fell on top of the glass table.

Kakine pats her head as Last Order looks in complete shame in her defeat.

"Tsk" Accelerator snickered as he got a bottle of water from the fridge. He then made his way to the couch as he tried to block out the sound of Kakine and Last Order playing.

"Damn brats…" He said in a low voice as he reached the couch and laid down.

A sudden screamed came from behind. It was a picture perfect scream of terror. Accelerator instinctively got up and turned his chocker on gaining the power of the strongest Level 5.

"LAST ORDER!"

When he looks behind him his face turns completely pale.

Apparently Last Order and Kakine where now playing fort. Last Order threw a bed sheet above two chairs to give the appearance of a fort. She then took pillows and put them in the interior to strengthen her walls. Kakine was at the opposite side of the room throwing even more pillows as if they where rocks trying to take down the fort.

"You'll never get past wall Maria. Misaka Misaka bravely shouts!"

Suddenly a pillow blows through the fort.

"Nyah! I'll have to fall back to wall Rose, Misaka Misaka loudly claims!"

"What the fuck is going on!?"

"As you can see we are playing a fun game of fort" the second responded with a pillow in hand before throwing it.

"…"

Kakine only smiled in return.

"RRAHHHH! Damn it! I challenge you to a battle! If I win you have to leave!"

"Sure" Kakine responded non-chalantly

Last Oder pops out of the rubble of pillows like a mole "But nothing physical, Misaka Misaka adds in.

Accelerator then looks around the room. He then sees the still turned on game console.

"I challenge you to a battle in this video game!"

They both where sitting on the couch with their respective controllers. The game was about aerial combat, both players controlled a fighter jet plan and fought in an open area somewhere in the sky. This was Last Orders favorite game.

The game finally began.

_(Heh, I've had intensive training about Fighter jet combat in my days in the darkness of this city. It's just a simple game of cat and ball, If I just take to consideration the type of plane with aerial dynamic and wind patterns I should be able to beat him fairly easy)_

"Listen here you Dumb fuck, I-"

Accelerator was interrupted as an explosion occurred on screen.

"It seems I already shot you down once, Accelerator"

The strongest grit his teeth as he got serious.

The two air planes flew through the sky. Accelerators F-22 was behind Kakine's F-16. Accelerator was using a better fighter but it all was up to the players individual skill to resolve the combat. The F-22 shot countless rounds of bullet towards his opponent but none of them hit. A missile was fired.

Kakine instinctively shot flares and decelerated his plane at the same time. The missile scraped by the F-16 but didn't hit, at the same time Accelerator passed by his opponent unable to control his speed. At that moment Kakine skillfully shot bullets and missiles bring Accelerator down once again.

"…"

Kakine only smiled back at Accelerator

After 10 minutes of humiliation the score ended with Accelerator killed 0 and died 21 times while Kakine killed 15 and died 0 times. Accelerator played so badly that he was killing himself in game showing how much of an amateur he truly is.

It seems a storming rain cloud appeared above Accelerator as he was extremely gloomy.

The strongest in the city got up.

"I challenge you to a game of connect 4!"

"I accept" The second replied.

It only took Kakine 5 turns to win.

"I challenge you to a game of Jenga!"

Accelerator lost in his first move.

"I challenge you to a game of rock-paper-scissor"

Kakine threw rock and beat accelerators scissor.

"I challenge you to see who can fold more clothes!"

Kakine won.

"I challenge you to cleaning the dishes"

Kakine won.

"I challenge you to sight-seeing"

Kakine won

"I challenge you to tying shoes"

Kakine won.

"I challenge you to cooking!"

Accelerator made a bowl of cereal while Kakine made lobster.

Kakine won.

"AHHHH you son of a bitch! Don't look down on me!"

Accelerator flipped the switch on his chocker and gained the power of the cities strongest level 5. Before he even put a hand on the second Kakine spoke. It wasn't directed at Accelerator but at Last Order who was looking on.

"It been fun, but I'm a bit tired. I'll turn to my beetle form to rest."

"It's ok, It was exciting seeing all those challenges between you two, Misaka Misaka cheerfully announces."

"Huh?" Accelerator couldn't responded correctly to what just happened.

Kakine walked up to accelerator and shacked his hand while he was dumb founded. He was so dumb founded his reflect didn't activated.

With that Kakine turned to a small beetle and laid on the coffee table.

Accelerator turned off his powers and sat down on the couch.

Last Order walks up to him "Today was extremely fun! Misaka Misaka says as she wants to do it again!"

"Eh? But I lost in everything. I bet you prefer that douchbag than me now, he actually plays with you."

Last Order climbs up on the couch and hits her small hand against Accelerator's forehead but it didn't bother him one bit.

"Don't say that, You'll always be my favorite! Misaka Misaka says as she hugs Accelerator "

"But I lost in everything"

"He might always play with me but he will never be able to take the spot you have reserved in my heart." Last order starts to fiddle her two thumbs together and lower her head a little "I like the beetle, I won't lie. But I love you, Misaka Misaka speaks from the heart."

Last orders moves closer to Accelerator and grabs his arm to put around her shoulders so she could be close to the person she most admires.

Accelerator accepts her and holds her deer in her embrace as he lets out an honest smile.

At that moment Yomikawa Aiho and Yoshikawa Kikyou walked through the door. One worked for Anti-Skill while the other was a scientist.

"Heh" Aiho responded in shock "What's with this mess!"

The room was completely trashed between all the challenges Kakine and Accelerator did.


	2. Daily lives of Level 5's

**The timeline in this story is inconsistent! Don't point out the timeline doesn't make sense because its just for entertainment. **

**Things to know: This is Normal Kakine from Volume 15.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Kamijou Touma's school. As always Komoe sensai was giving her class while Touma was sitting in his window side seat looking at the girls tennis club practice.

"And this is why an espers personal reality affects the power the individual receives and the magnitude of strength they wield. This is the reason why there are only 7 level 5's."

_(The level 5's, such special people. I only know biri biri but I wonder how they usually pass their regular day by. They might always have exciting and busy lives)_

Touma thought to himself as he looked past the window of his classroom.

* * *

**Case #1**

The strongest of the level 5's was currently in the apartment of a woman known as Yomikawa Aiho. A lieutenant in Anti-Skill. Accelerator lived in this apartment with a few other people. Accelerator was currently trying to sleep on the couch in the living room but the constant noise didn't let him.

"This can't end like this! Misaka Misaka yells at the TV hoping for a plot twist" The little girl said sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey Yoshikawa! Are you done in there? Coffee will be ready soon." Aiho said from the outside of the bathroom.

"Yeah I'll be Oaahhhh!" A huge crash was heard from inside the bathroom.

It was pretty obvious something went terribly wrong. Aiho could only facepalm as she then walked into the kitchen.

A loud explosion then erupted from the TV speakers. "WOAHH! Misaka knew it couldn't end like this! Misaka Misaka is happy to see this outcome!"

Accelerator might of just of had enough of all the noise as he quickly stood up and started yelling.

"I've had enough of this constant noise! I'm the strongest of the level 5's! I'm the crown jewel of this city! I deserve some respect from you low lives and demand for you all the shut the fuck DOWN!"

A silent fell the apartment.

"Hey Accelerator, mind going to the store and picking up some milk, we ran out." Aiho said nonchalantly from the kitchen.

"Sure…"

* * *

**Case#4**

The #4 of the level 5 was currently at a family restaurant with the rest of her group having a heated discussion with a girl no older than 5 years old about what should their teams name be.

"ITEM!"

"HAMAZURA BRIGADE!"

"ITEM!"

"HAMAZURA BRIGADE!"

"Hey kid are you looking to get hit!?"

"Nyah Nyah! You're the one looking to get hit by my fist of fury!"

The girl of twelve known as Kinuhata Saiai laughed as she sat across Hamazura Shaige, a former Skill-Out delinquent.

"She's really getting under your skin Mugino."

"Shut up! It's a retarded Idea to name this team from the darkness of Academy City the Hamazura Brigade!"

"Well, Hamazura did save you from dying back in Russia" Takitsubo Rikou said sitting beside Hamazura"

"Nyah, he also fixed your alarm clock"

Mugino squints her eyes as Fremea "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Essentially your indebted to him. Least you can do is name the team after him."

Saiai puts her hands behind her head "So its settled, we are now known as the Hamazura Brigade."

"Pfbnj" Mugino made a unfamiliar noise.

"Yay! Where the Hamazura Brigade!" Fremea threw her arms in the air.

"Hey Rikou, how does it feel that a criminal organization is named after your boyfriend?"

"That pretty sexy" Rikou then gently kissed Hamazura.

"We're not the Hamazura Brigade!"

"Nyah, yes we are"

"I'll play you rock-paper-scissor for the right to name the team" Mugino brought her hand up ready to play.

* * *

**Case #7**

"We'll you just can't do that!"

"I recon I do, with guts anything's possible!"

Right now Sogiita Gunha also known as the seventh of the level 5's was in the principal's office of his schools being yelled at for something he did.

"You just can't punch a school teacher out the window like that!"

"It was a short fall." The level 5 crossed his arms.

"He fell 5 floors! Luckily he fell on a bush!"

"Well that's his problem for not having enough guts."

The principal caught his breath and gently sat back down on his chair.

"Why did you threw him of the window anyway?"

"He was giving History class"

"Ehhhh, and that gives you permission!?"

"History lacks guts, why should I have to sit and learn about dead guys? They might have had life and guts one time in their life but now that their dead and literally gutless I have no more interest in them."

"…"

Gunha in response just kept looking towards his principal.

"I guess, I'll have to give you detention for the rest of the school year. Your lucky I didn't suspend or expulse you."

"Thank you for kindness"

"Fine fine, Just remember to go to detention after class." The principal said as he started to shuffle through some papers as he stopped looking at Gunha. "Now go back to class"

"I'll be leaving now" Gunha got up from his seat.

The principal still shuffling through his papers responded "Yeah."

"AMAZING PUNCH!"

Suddenly the wall exploded of the principal's office.

The principal fell to the floor "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Now I'm off to find people who lack guts and teach them the correct paaaaath!" The seventh of the level 5's starts to emit some strange gas around him and suddenly jumps several meters into the air and disappears.

The principal is left dumbfounded on the floor.

* * *

**Case#2**

This story has a bit of a background. It all began last week where the second among the level 5's made a bet against one of he's partners. This was probably the only person Kakine Teitoku even liked talking too. She was a girl about 14 that wears a showy dress and is quite beautiful. Her name is uncertain but she certainly liked being around the Dark Matter esper.

They both made a bet on a wrestling match that the loser must do what the winner says. It was uncertain what Kakine would do with this power as he lost. While Kakine's decision was uncertain the girl in a dress made Kakine do the hardest thing ever. Be nice to kids.

Present time.

"Hey kid, want a lolipop?"

"No thank you"

"TAKE THE LOLIPOP!"

"AHHHH"

"Tsk"

"That's the 3rd kid you managed to send off crying." The girl in a dress said while drinking a cold beverage in a park bench while seeing Kakine fail to bribe kids happiness.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?"

"Of course, seeing you fail 17 times has been fun. Especially the one where the mother taught you where a molester." She takes another slurp of her drink.

"…"

Kakine then see's a little girl riding a bike. He stealthy picks up a stick on the side of the park walkway and walks up to the passing girl.

Kakine fakes tying his shoe laces to get down on the ground. The girl is almost right beside him, so he gets ready. He skillfully puts the stick in between the front tire as she passes making the bike abruptly stop and shoot her to the ground.

"WUAHHHHH"

The girl cries.

Kakine gets up and walks to the little girl.

"What happened!? Are you hurt?" He said getting down on one knee.

"I fell and got a bubu." The girl points to her wrist.

"A bubu!? That's serious! What if I kiss it and make it better?"

_(What is he? A helpful stranger or a mother?) _

The girl in a dress thought to herself.

"Thank you stranger" The girl stopped sobbing.

Kakine gently wipes away her tears and smiles back.

From anyone one's perception this was just a guy helping out a little girl that fell, but to the little girl Kakine looked like a ray of sunshine, everlasting, ever beautiful.

Kakine smoothly gets up "Don't worry, If you ever start crying again just remember about the happy times. For whenever there is sadness then there is happiness. Light and darkness go hand to hand."

The second of the level 5's then starts making a scene talking like a motivational speaker. He even reached the point of unleashing his dark matter wings, in a elegant and showy way.

A sudden gust of wind flapped through the park as the girl still sitting in the floor gets her hair brushed back by the wind. She started blushing and smiling at such a beautiful scene. One could say she found her knight In shining armor.

"Because Gods grace is beautiful! The world is Beautiful! Your Beautiful, young girl! Seeing you sad would be a terrible burden on my heart. This is all I can give you for now but just remember this came from the heart!"

As Kakine kept saying the first thing that came to his mind he apparently got the attention of everybody in the area around him. The girl on the floor was applauding for the man with wings.

It was a scene straight out of a bible, like an angel descending to the earth. It was all perfect till-

"That's the man! He's trying to molest another girl!"

A mother shouted with some Anti-Skill enforcers behind her.

"Eh?" kakine was dumb founded.

"Get down here at once!" The soldiers demanded.

Kakine let out an explosion in front of them making them fall. Kakine then flew over to his comrade, the girl in a dress and started to fly away.

Already at the height of a sky scrapper the girl in a dress was still drinking her beverage with both hands as Kakine held her like a newlywed couple.

"How those it feel to molest to girls in one day?"

"Shut up…"

* * *

**Case #5**

The 5th of the level 5's, Misaki was currently in a heated mental debate against herself. She was in a café in the seven mist shopping mall by herself deciding on what to eat.

"Should I get the cinnamon roll with coffee or a cheesecake with milk?"

She said at the counter.

"Maybe I should just skip this meal… I don't want to gain unnecessary weight, but im huuuungry." She spoke to herself.

"Eh? Don't worry You have enough fat in those watermelons you call breast to go without eating for 3 weeks."

The one to respond was the 3rd ranked level 5, Misaka Mikoto.

Misaki looks at her.

"Well I have to eat to keep them big and lustful, you should take note and do so as well, flat chest."

"Everyone knows you stuff your bra!"

"…"

Misaki then proceeds to starts to take her clothes off. Half way about to remove her shirt the electromaster interferes.

"Ok Ok I believe you!" She waved her hands in front of her.

* * *

Now they were both sitting on the same table eating their meal.

Misaki went with the cinnamon roll with coffee as Misaka just ate a sandwich.

"Why did you sit with me?" Misaka questioned.

"Well because I thought where friends"

"No we aren't" She takes a bit from her sandwich.

Misaki puts down her coffee and lowers he head "That hurt, and I was about to reveal my secret method of growing breast to you"

Misaka spat out her sandwich when she heard that "why you…"

"With this you would be rocking C cups in no time. You'll be even able to conquer that certain level 0 you like so much."

Mikoto starts to blush but she calmed down.

"We're not friends…"

"WE'LL NEVER BE FRIENDS!"

"Pass the sugar? Misaki quickly added in.

"Sure, here"

"Thank you~"

* * *

**Case #3**

After having a little meal with her "friend" Misaka was now walking around the seventh mist mall. She came here for a purpose. She was currently in front of the make your own plushy store. Mikoto could never enter this store because she was embarrassed of being seeing walking there. It was a store for small kids. The only adults ever In that store where workers or parents. But this time she had a game plan.

Misaka Bribed a passing kid with 20 dollars to accompany her inside. She made it look like she was making the plushy for the kid but it was actually for herself.

"Hey miss, it's been 1 hour, can I go now?"

Misaka was too busy making her plushy to pay concern to the kid.

"MISS"

Misaka turns around while blushing and holding her gekota plushy, it was really big and handmade "Sure sure, let me just pay and we can leave."

They were now about to pay.

"Ok kid, here" Misaka handed over the plushy to the kid. "You'll put it on the counter and I'll pay. It would look weird if I went walking over with the gekota in my hand"

"Your weird…"

The plan went without fail.

They were finally outside of the store. The little kid left Misaka Side without even saying goodbye.

"Yes Yes I finally did it! GEKOTA!" She raises the plushy up in the air.

When she looks in front of her she sees a certain level 0 staring at her.

"Oh"

"Oh"


	3. Lost in the city of science

The city of science, a marvel of the world. The stereotype people have of this place is like a fairy tale of super powerful and intellectual people. People outside the city viewed it as such but it was as far from the truth as it could get.

"Face it Hamazura were super lost"

A girl about 12 years old said to possibly the weakest level 0 as they walked through the empty streets of Academy City at night. This individual was known as Kinuhata Saiai, a girl that thinks showing her thighs is the best sex appeal ever. This is why all her attires always reveal a great portion of her thighs.

"Were not lost… Were sightseeing"

"Who in their right minds super sight sees at 1 am in the morning? And its super Sunday"

"What does being Sunday have to do with sightseeing?"

"Isn't Sunday like a super religious day, we should be in church not super lost"

"Sightseeing"

"Whatever"

The two of them reached an intersection. They decided to look at the sign for direction but they didn't know any of the streets in this certain district so they couldn't make out the directions. What was in front of them was just a simple billboard with the streets name and how to reach them but all they saw was a multitude of signs pointing everywhere even the ground and sky with words they didn't understand, gibberish. They both stared at each other waiting for the other to speak with real directions. They just decided to just keep wandering aimlessly straight forward.

"It was your fault for wanting to watch one of your B class movies in the other side of the city" Hamazura scratched his head.

"Eh? You where the one who super encouraged me to make this super voyage all the way out here!"

"Well if I didn't you where never going to stop pestering me about it"

"What are you super trying to say? That I'm just a super bother to you?"

Hamazura was caught off guard and just could make a weird sound as he stopped.

"That's not it, I came all the way out here with you. If you where a pest I wouldn't of come in the first place"

Hamazura started walking again taking the lead.

"Oh? So those that super mean you super like me?" Saiai said with teasing eyes.

"Were movie buddies aren't we? That means I'll always be by your side" He then looked back showing a gentle smile to the level 4 esper behind her.

" Erm… Just super admit it. You super like being with me cause of my super lustful thighs!"

Hamazura looked down at her thighs and could only swallow his saliva he had in his mouth.

"Ehhh!?" He started to blush and just looked away.

The level 0 then suddenly felt a tug on his left arm as it was being embraced. When he looked Kinuhata was embracing his left arm as they walked side by side. Anyone that looked would of thought of them as a couple.

"I'm super happy I've met you Hamazura."

"…"

"We might be super lost but its super fine because I'm super with you"

"Kinuhata…" He then looked to the night sky as they walked "Yeah"

They just aimlessly continued to walk down the street with no idea where they were going. All they knew is that they were walking side by side, they didn't want to ruin the moment with a silly thing like finding their way back home. As far as they where concern at the moment, being with each other was their home.

The gentle but comforting silence was broken after a while.

"Hey Hamazura" Kinuhata said still embracing his left arm.

"Yeah?"

"We can super call Mugino to super pick us up where ever we are"

"She would kill us"

"Probably"

"Either way I'm fine just like it is right now"

"… Me too"

They continued to walk down the street being smiled upon by the night sky.


	4. Threesome

**There eventually had to be a story concerning Kamijou Touma's harem, enjoy ^.^**

* * *

None of these girls knew how it happened or started, they just knew they were in the middle of an intense argument.

The girls present where Index, Misaka Mikoto and Itsuwa. They where currently located in one of Academy City's parks.

Currently a nun was in the middle of the parks walkway talking loudly.

"Touma would never be intrested in a girl that still likes Gekota!"

"Are you just jealous that he spends more time with me than with you? He even has a cute little nickname for me, Biribiri. What those he call you two?"

"He only gave you a nickname because he doesn't like your real name, so he hides it behind that fake name he gave you" Itsuwa cuts in.

"My names not Ugly!"

"Sorry, more like generic"

_(Im falling behind! I need to bring out the big guns)_

"I LIVE WITH TOUMA!"

"Ehhhhh!" Both girls cried out at the same time like in a TV comedy.

Index cheerfully crosses her arms "Yup, Who do you think he's talking about when he says Roommate"

Index holds her chin up high as she thought she won.

Misaka holds an arm to her chins and thinks out loud "Wait so you're the one Touma always complains about?"

"Ehh" The sister fell of her cloud nine.

"Now that you mention it its true, he always complains about his roommate" Itsuwa confirms.

"Wh-what? What does he say about me?" Index trembles as curiously asks.

"Well there's that you always complain about food, also that you hog the TV control"

Itsuwa starts to count the reasons with her fingers.

"You also took his bed forcing him to sleep in the bathtub, you complain a lot, you bit his head so much he had to get brain surgery." Misaka Adds in.

"You also can't cook and use the little money he has on stupid stuff-"

"NYAH! Ok I get it! Stoooop!" Index starts to shake her head as she realizes the situation. Her plan backfired.

"I just don't get it… Why am I even competing with you two?" Itsuwa made a vague comment.

"?"

"I mean I don't like to boast or show off but compare us for the moment."

Itsuwa started to get flustered as she continued to speak.

"Im ho- hotter."

"eruj2w" Misaka baffled out.

"Let's face it, I actually have curves, My sense of style is daring and lustful and my breast size is 3 times the size of both of your combined. And even if you manage to counter argument me theres also the fact that im the only one that's actually lady like, I can cook and clean. I don't need to depend on someone to cook for me or just resolve everything with money."

With those words Itsuwa has pierced an imaginary blade of truth through both Misaka and Index. They both where individually criticized and insulted. They even had their chest size ridiculed, that's a taboo for women. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, Itsuwa has won.

"But" Index decides to fight back with her only weapon "But you're the least close to him!"

"Huh!?"

"You might have all those flashy traits to your favor but you're the least he sees, Misaka-san is a good friend and I live with him. When do you get to see him? 2 times a year? Face it! You can never conquer him with your strain time with him!"

"HEEEH"

Itsuwa feel from her high horse. It's all true, even if she is the ideal girl she barely sees him as it is.

"Also you barely even know anything he likes. ALL YOU CAN DO IS HAVE SMALL TALK WITH HIM! AND IF YOUR TO IGNORANT TO SEE THIS THEN I'LL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO **SHATTER YOUR ILLUSION!**"

Silence fell on the park's walkway where they were arguing.

"PFFT, Way to steal that idiots catchphrase…" Misaka half heartedly said.

"You got me good, but that was indeed lame of you…"

Index starts to complain and hit the both repeatedly with her chibi like fist over and over. She was speaking so quickly that her words couldn't be understood.

Misaka entered her thoughts.

_(If this continues on I'll probably be on the losing side so I'll cut this short with a winning statement!)_

The level 5 puts a hand behind her head as she's about to speak "Haha, well this was fun but I have to go off now. I have a date with that idiot now"

"DA-TE?" both church girls said at the same time.

"Yeah, he's probably waiting for me right now at the mall"

_(WHAT!? This can't be! This must obviously be a lie. My kamijou wouldn't do this to me. Yes it's a lie, I'll rat her out to see if it's true!)_

"There's no way you can be going out with him." Itsuwa tone became rather sad.

"Huh? why?"

"Be-because… Because he and I went all the way!"

"Oh" Both misaka and index said at the same time as their minds started to race.

_(I have no other choice, I'll have to kill her! I'll have to check if Saten can help he dispose of the corpse later)_

_(Is there a grimoire about girl verbal combat that I can use for this occasion!?)_

Both of them tried to think of a solution but Itsuwa continued.

She started to blush "It was when he went to England with you Index, after he left you at the castle he came to visit me, we were talking and he got close to me, he said he felt good talking to an actual girl. We had a bit to drink as things got intense after a while."

Itsuwa started to fiddle with her fingers as the story continued.

With that Index and Misaka where torn apart. They still couldn't grasp the sexual territory that Itsuwa was speaking even if she kept the sexual description to a minimum.

"You-you're lying! "

"Why would you say that?" The amakusa girl asked the sister.

"I-I'll call him and ask him!"

Index got her phone out and started to dial that certain level 0's number down.

"Wait don't do that!"

"Why? Because you're lying!?" The electromaster cut in.

"Yes…"

"hohohoho, I knew it!"

"Eh, your no better. Going out on a date with him…"

"I-I am" She blushed.

"Oh, I didn't know you girls knew each other"

A voice came from behind the three girls, It belonged to the boy they were talking about Kamijou Touma.

"Ye-yeah, we were just having some girl talk."

_(SHIIT, this is so bad! I have to do something, If that idiot figures out I lied about going on a date with him I'll be done for!)_

"The battery girl said she was going on a date with you!" Index blabbed out.

Touma suddenly open his eyes very wide "D-date!"

Mikoto started to blush in a way that her whole face turn as red as a tomato.

"It's not what you think!" The level 5 grabbed the boy's arm.

Touma started to scratch his head "W-well its true"

"EHHHH" Everyone shouted out even Mikoto for some reason.

"W-were going out on a d-d-da-date?" Mikoto eye's lost sight as she trembled.

Touma wrapped his arm around Mikoto "Yes, we are all going out on a date!"

Silence fell the park once again.

All the girl where just thinking one thing

_(Those he know the concept of what's a date?) _

"I have a bit of money saved up, I'll treat you all to dinner for being my good friends!"

"F-friends?"

Even if Touma couldn't get air of what's happening he seems to have calmed everything down somehow. Kamijou Touma has this special power to resolve conflicts with minimal casualties. He always has a solution, He stopped this all girl battle and settled it. Even if he did it in a strange way all the girls where some how happy.

"Yeah, friends" Index said with confidence.

"Great friends" Mikoto adds.

"I'm looking forward to this" Itsuwa said with a smile.

Itsuwa looked at Mikoto "You have to tell me where you got that hair pin, it looks great"

"Ahh this old thing" she laughed

"That blouse looks pretty as well" Index complimented Itsuwa.

Touma walked behind then as he gave a kind smile to these friends he loves so much.

They all went walking off to eat dinner.


	5. Accelerator vs Kakine

**We all know this was coming. Its time for a fighting chapter, not just any fight. A fight between level 5's.**

**This is current Accelerator with choker vs beetle Kakine.**

* * *

As Kakine Teitoku flies down, his opponent uses the wind vector to slice through the air. Kakine uses the excellent maneuvering ability of his seraphim wings to dodge. He then came close to a grounded Accelerator, he twisted his body in a way using his wings to move to the side, back, over and other side of accelerator like a worm and then slammed his palm against the face of the strongest level 5 sending flying against the buildings next to him. Kakine landed and looked at the building crumbling.

This was a story about the strongest level 5's. It said that their powers far exceeded that of the other level 5 by a huge margin. They have touched a realm that only was mentioned in fairy tales and legends. One with the power to control any vector and the other to control Dark Matter. Each time they clashed the heavens would cry out in anguish. This was a story of The One Who Wields The Power Of God and The One Who Has Touched The Territory Of God, The Strongest Level 5 and The Second level 5, Accelerator and Kakine Teitoku. This is a story of their final battle.

Kakine gently strokes his arm to the side causing an explosion greater than the empire state building to occur. The explosion consumed the area where Accelerator was send too. Suddenly the explosion expanded 10 folds. It was not because of Kakine but because of accelerator controlling the explosions vector so the fire would expand and consume the Dark Matter user as well. With only a flap of his Seraphim wings Kakine dispersed the flames. Only dust remained flying up into the sky. Suddenly Kakine at the speed of sound moved forward. At the same time Accelerator kick the floor of where he was and used his tornado wings to accelerate even faster. He was moving at the same speed as the Second Level 5.

They Clashed.

A great sonic explosion roared through the City of Science. The shockwave blew every building around them.

Both clutched each other hands with insane strength. Kakine did something to his dark matter than let him clash vs Accelerators reflect without being blown apart. This is the power of Dark Matter.

They both started to fly upwards still with their hands clutched together. As they flew straight into the sky their wings clashed in a fierce battle. Kakine's seraphim wings where clashing against six of Accelerators tornado wings.

Anybody that would be looking on would of thought this was a battle of gods. Their wrong, this is a battle of Level 5's.

The sky's opened up to them as they kept on rising. Suddenly Accelerator got the upper hand in the test of power. It was clear this would happen as he was the strongest.

Kakine's plan wasn't to beat Accelerator head on but to wait for his choker battery to deplete. It was an predictable effort but the only one available. The fight has gone on for over 26 minutes already. Only 4 minutes remained.

Accelerator finally used all his reflect ability to blow Kakine out of the sky at full force. The second level 5 fell like a meteor but his once again used the excellent use of the maneuverability of his Seraphim wings to regain composer. Accelerator was already on top of him before he noticed. He threw a punch but kakine defended with a wing then used two other wings to attack each side of Accelerator. The white haired esper used both his hand to grab each wing but Kakine then used another wing to hit Accelerator in the head sending him down.

Kakine then flew down at insane speed and pressed his body against accelerators stomach so he would gain more speed before crashing vs. the ground.

It didn't work. Accelerator instinctively cut two of Kakine seraphim wings with one stroke of his hand sending the second level 5 out of control. He then grabbed him and through him so he would crash first. Then Accelerator with the same momentum flew down to the ground so when he hit the second he would pulverize him.

Accelerator would be safe because of reflect but the pressure would destroy Kakine. He was in a hurry as 2 minutes where left on his choker.

Accelerator followed suit and chased him down to deliver the final blow to a grounded Kakine. Accelerator was almost about to hit.

Only a finger tip away.

Suddenly the monster known as the 1st was blown from the side. What blew Accelerator wasn't a mysterious force but Kakine Teitoku. He stood on top of some of the debris from a destroyed building.

How could this be if the original Kakine crashed against the ground? the answer was clear. It was another Kakine Teitoku from his Dark Matter Network. There where various Rhinoceros Beetle key chains spread around Academy City each holding a Kakine teitoku with a power equal to the Original second. One of the Beetle change to his Teitoku form to clash vs the Strongest.

Accelerator got up from the ground. He looked around and he could see at a distance various Rhinoceros beetles flying towards him. They looked like ants to him at the moment but the threat was still approaching.

It doesn't matter how much accelerator got tossed around he was still unhurt. Even if Dark Matter could clash vs reflect it still proved futile as Accelerators reflect when clashing against Dark Matter now had the effect of a rubber ball. Even if it sent crashing against a wall it will come out undamaged.

A giant Rhinoceros Beetle flew over accelerator shooting his cannons at him but it was futile as Accelerator walked forward undamaged.

They have fought for over 29 minutes and only a few seconds where left of life in the chocker.

The 2 level 5's where now in a more civil part of the city. There where buildings here and Accelerator jumped on top of one. While he jumped more Beetles attack as More Kakine Teitoku's started to come into the battle.

With the battery of his choker almost depleted he had to resort into a state that would guarantee him victory.

Two jet black wings came out of Accelerators back. As he landed on the roof of a building. All the Kakine Teioktu's gather hovering over accelerator. Over 20 Kakines where present. All their wings started to glow as the reflected the light of the sun with harmful radiation to hurt Accelerator. The attack simulated that of light beam cannons.

It didn't work. The jet black wings covered the beast and expanded outwards. The wings consumed the sky disintegrating the Dark Matter that where the Teitoku's.

With eyes deprived of life Accelerator looked on to the neighboring building roof top. He saw the second standing on top of it. The last Teitoku.

One of the greatest aspects of being the top two level 5's was that they have been the only ones to ever have awaken. With that being said Kakine started to turn. His body has become ghostly white, an effect of his power being regenerated from his Dark Matter. His eyes have changed becoming more sinister gaining yellow irises and dark sclera. A deep darkness could be seen when he opens his mouth.

Kakine Teitoku has awaken.

Accelerators smirked as he went full power. His jet black wings turned white and halo appeared on top of his head. He gave the appearance of an angel.

If one would combined and measure their powers it would probably register infinite. There power's could not be imitated, they were simply above all else at this state. With both of them in full power they both jumped from the roof tops and clashed in mid air. A sudden explosion shock the foundation of the world.

This was a story about the strongest level 5's. It said that their powers far exceeded that of the other level 5 by a huge margin. They have touched a realm that only was mentioned in fairy tales and legends. One with the power to control any vector and the other to control Dark Matter. Each time they clashed the heavens would cry out in anguish. This was a story of The One Who Wields The Power Of God and The One Who Has Touched The Territory Of God, The Strongest Level 5 and The Second level 5, Accelerator and Kakine Teitoku. This is a story of their final battle.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Daily lives of Level 5's round 2

**This is the same concept of the daily life of Level 5's. I liked the concept of this a little bit to much and decided to take a second go at it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Saten Ruiko was laying back in her same old bed reading her same old magazine. She really didn't have any responsibilities because she's a Level 0. She's not in any institution to power up her ability as she lacks one so while her friends are out doing something about their ability and future, Saten just waste it away in gossip magazine. As she turns the page she encounters a advertisement paper where it motivated the students of Academy City to go out and work hard. That is the path of reaching Level 5.

Saten drops the magazine to the floor out of boredom and turns around and lies on her back staring at the roof of her apartment.

"Hmm, I'ts so frustrating to have a dream and not be able to achieve it"

She raises her fist up

She opens her fist and lets out a sigh.

"I bet all the Level 5's are really busy and productive like Misaka-san"

**Case #3**

Misaka Mikoto was currently in a convenient store in the manga section reading them for free while standing.

"This sure is fun" she flipped the page on the manga.

**Case #7**

In a certain sidewalk in Academy City was located a stranded cat on top of a tree. A kid was trying her best to get the cat down but didn't succeed.

"Do you need help young civilian?"

The kid heard those words from behind him. The man that said it, said it with a certain type of gutsy tone to it.

When the kid turns around the person standing behind him was the Seventh amongst level 5's Sogiita Gunha.

"Yes, my cats stuck on the tree. Can you help me?"

"No"

The kid was caught off guard by the sudden answer as he didn't respond quickly

"Then why ask me if I need help if you're not going to help?"

"Because you don't have enough guts"

Sogiita kept talking with the kid with his arms crossed and looking forward above the kid. He seemed to be looking at something beyond the beyond as he didn't look at the kid.

"Guts?"

"GUTS! Do you know what are guts!?"

"A human body part that acts li-"

Sogiita extend his arm towards the kids face covering it then pushing him a little to the side as he walks forward against the tree.

"Guts are the feelings of power and courage that envelopes all! Without guts nothing can exist!"

"Eh?"

"If you wish to save your cat then you must arise all the guts in your body and destroy that tree!"

"That's impossible"

"Nothing is impossible with GUTS!" The level 5 raises his fist in glory.

Well mi-"

"AMAZING PUNCH!"

Sogiita intended to launch the attack at the branch where the cat is. Sogiita didn't actually calculate his attack and actually hit the cat with his attack. The cat exploded.

"GUUUUUTS!" the kid yelled.

"Yes guts! You finally get it"

The kid dropped down on his knees over the splattered remains of his pet.

"You… You MONSTER!"

Strange gas started to emit around the seventh of the level 5 as he started to speak.

"Don't worry young one, If your cat didn't survive that then it means it didn't have enough guts! You don't deserve a cat that is not reliable! Stand proud and keep your head up and teach everyone this lesson, the lesson of GUUUUUTS!"

Sogiita then shoots out to the sky and disappeared.

**Case #2**

Kakine Teitoku was currently in an building about to pay his water bill for his apartment. When he walked in they where 2 lines to be taken infront of him. The long line for healthy and young people and the empty line for the old or incapacitated people. Kakine as usual purposely broke his own foot at the spot and walked through the empty line for old or incapacitated people. He was quickly attended.

"Hello, can you hurry, you know… Broken foot and all"

The man attending him at the desk had his eyes wide open, almost about to burst out his head. Its not every day someone deliberately breaks his own foot in front of you just to take the empty line and get attended faster.

As he was verifying the check that Kakine handed him over he kept staring at him.

"S-s-sir y-you need to check your leg"

Kakine didn't pay any heed to his warning and just got a lolipop out and started to suck on it.

"Are you done?"

"Y-yes"

The man finished attending the second of the level 5's.

Kakine left for the door. Before exiting he used his dark matter healing ability to completely rebuild his broken leg.

Suddenly the crowd behind him still stuck in the long line bursted out in an up rise.

"Oh my god!"

"He instantly fixed his leg!"

"Hes Jesus!"

"Hes Chuck Norris!"

Kakine looks behind him with no real heed "Huh?"

A mother rushed out of the long line and went to Kakine with his injured son that had a fractured arm.

"Please please heal him!"

"Eh?"

"Please perform a miracle on him, you're the only one."

Kakine looked around and people were really amazed by him. They must of thought he was some sort of divine being.

An idea popped into his head.

He elegantly and fluidly moved him body towards the kid.

"Here mistress I shall heal your kids wound"

Kakine uses his ability to cure the kids broken arm.

The kid takes of his cast and starts to wave his hand at everyone. The kid then turns to teitoku.

"Thank you mister!"

The crowd bust in excitement.

Kakine lowers his arm in a way that's telling the crowd to lower their voice so he can speak.

"My people, I am the second coming of Jesus. If you wish to be save you must give me all your worldly possessions. You won't need them to where I will take you."

The crowd started to throw all their possessions at the elegant man.

"Please save us"

"Take my car keys"

"Take my wife"

Kakine unleashes his beautiful seraphim wings and displays them.

"Come my people! We shall lead the revolution for salvation in the name of Crist!"

_(Heh, with this gimmick I'll surely take down Aleister now)_

"Hey Jesus mind if you perform a miracle on me?"

That voice didn't come from the crowd of people but from behind Kakine Teitoku.

"Oh"

When he turned around he comes face to face with the strongest of the level 5's, Accelerator.

"Your just the worst kind of person there is…"

"Hehehe"

Kakine scratches the back of his head.

**Case #5**

"Welcome all and all to the Misaki radio show~!"

Misaki was currently doing her weekly radio show in her usual studio that looked like all the rest. She was currently sitting in her usual chair as the show started.

She grabbed the mic and started speaking.

"Im Misaki shokuhou and I'll be answering all your problems just call~"

The 5th level 5's radio show consisted of people calling her with their problems and Misaki giving them her honest opinion on the situacion.

"Oh, seems we have our first caller! Please state your name and location~"

"Um hello? I'm Misaka Mikoto and im from Academy City."

"Oh! Mikoto-chan~ Whats your problem?"

"Well um, I have this friend that likes this certain level 0 but doesn't know how to express her feelings towards him, what should she do?"

"You like a level 0!? Who is it Mikoto-chan~"

"Ehhhh, not me! A friend. F-R-I-E-N-D."

"We all know that's a lie. It's the oldest trick in the book"

"Pffft, your totally missing the point!"

"Wait a second I'll call him"

In the background a certain phone could be heard as its number pad got pressed.

"Wait wait wait what are you doi-"

"Hello?" A new voice entered the conversation.

"Hello Kamijou-san~. Its Misaki, Im right now im my radio show and I wanted to ask you something~"

"Sure go ahead"

"Ehh you actually picked up the phone you idioooot! Why when I call you those it always keep ringing.

"Biribiri? What are you doing here?"

"Erm, nothing…"

"Anyways Kamijou-san~, I just wanted to ask you if you liked Mik-."

Suddenly a hanging phone could be heard.

"Oh? It seems the caller Misaka Mikoto has hanged up~"

"Well that was strange, anyways thanks for having me"

Kamijou Touma also hanged up.

"Well now it's time for the next caller~! Please state your name and location"

"GUUUUUUTS!"

Misaki rapidly hanged up the phone.

"Better to skip that one, hehehehe. Ok next caller, state your name and location~"

"Yes, this is NOT Faimma of the Right and I'm NOT plotting for world conquest."

"Good day to you NOT Faimma of the Right~"

"Well I called to see what weaknesses those Academy City have and how I can exploit them for world domination."

"That's pretty cruel!"

"Erm, I mean in need to know to save… puppies?"

"Oh well if its for that cause then sure I'll tell. You need to exploit the power of the Misaka Network that controls a huge portion of this city."

"Th-thanks! I'll make sure to destroy that ci- umm, save the puppies."

The person going by NOT faimma of the Right hanged up.

"We'll that's all for this week, cya till next time. Bye~"

**Case # 6**

Not confirmed. Target not found.

**Case #4**

The day was sunny and the sky was blooming. Currently ITEM found themselves at the beach. The 4th of the level 5's was currently lying on top of towel under one of those big beach umbrellas.

"Hmm, maybe it's time look for some boy toys. They'll be drooling over my lustful body."

Mugino stands up. She quickly see's a pair of men with rippling muscles jogging past her. Mugino quickly does a sexy pose to draw their attention. With one arm on her hips while with the other stroking her long red hair she looked at the boys passing.

It worked.

The boys caught eye of her. After 1 second they looked away.

"Eh!? What was that! They should be drooling for me!"

Another pair of boys where passing by while eating ice creams.

She does the same thing.

This time the boys didn't even look at her.

Mugino clutches her fist in anger.

_(What's happening! All these brainless cavemen should be drooling over me! I'm like the goddess of hotness!)_

Mugino heard a noise behind her, she turns around.

She sees a baby boy no older than probably 1-2 years old staring at her while he was drooling.

"… Not what I was looking for…"

Meltdowner then changes her attention to the other members of ITEM.

Hamazura and Rukio were walking along the beach holding hands.

Kinuhata Saiai was with a group of boys her age showing off her impressive acrobatic skills.

Even Fremea was impressive beating some boys her age in games of gold fish.

Mugino held her head down in shame.

"Even the runts are doing better than me…"

Mugino gets down on the sand.

She directs her attention at the drooling kid.

"Wanna build a sand castle buddy?"

**Case #1**

"What's that in the sky!?"

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it an airplane?"

"NO! Its ACCELERATOR!"

Beyond the crowd saying these words Super Accelerator landed amongst the people. He was wearing a sort of Superman attire but instead of an S on his chest he had a picture of last order. He was also jacked up, he looked like he was on steroids.

In a deep heroic voice accelerator spoke "I have come to stop EEEEEEVIL!"

From the crowd gathered came out his arch-enemies!

Dr. Dark Matter, an evil person that holds the rank ok second strongest. He looked exactly like Kakine but only with a lab outfit and was in a flying wheelchair.

Also next to him stood his other mortal enemy, Illusion breaker! A boy with spiky hair that talked in an annoying British accent. His right hand can destroy anything abnormal that it comes in contact with it. And his dreadful left hand that was completely normal, and he was mad about it so he turned to EVIL!

Both arch-enemies jumped at the same time shooting laser beams out of their eyes even though that's not one of their powers.

Accelerator concentrated all his power in his reflect. Something terrible happened, he got hit!

"kehehehe" Dr. Dark Matter laughed "Your vectors cannot deflect pure evil!"

"I'll shatter your Illusion, Illusion shatter, Misfortune Illusion!" Illusion breaker said.

"That's the only thing he knows how to say" Dr. Dark Matter added.

Despite Illusion Breaker inability to speak and the fact that he sounds like a retarded pokemon did not lessen his power.

Accelerator quickly got up.

"If my vectors can't stop you then I'll use the power of FRIENDSHIP!" Accelerator held his fist up high and a shining blast consumed the universe.

This was the power of friendship. It was so great that both Dr. Dark Matter and Illusion Breaker exploded and the world came to an end as Earth broke in two.

Suddenly Accelerator woke up from his sleep in the couch. He had his tired eyes wide open.

"What the fuck was that? Weird as dream… I should stop drinking warm milk before taking a nap"

Accelerator then got back to sleep.


	7. Game Ready Start

This time the story will roll as a sort of game so picture it like that. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Game. Ready. Start.

Hunters- Mugino Shizuri, Kinuhata Saiai

Prey- Hamazura Shaige

Evacuation point- Takitsubo Rikou

* * *

**10 minutes ago**

Hamazura was currently in a hotel booking rooms for one night. He was interrupted when he received a phone call that would turn the very next hour into a death game.

He answered Kinuhata's phone call to hear the next sentence.

"Hey Hamazura, now that you and Rikou are separated it's time to play the survival penalty game!"

This was a game that was usually played when Hamazura and Rikou were separated. The point of the game was for the hunters(Saiai and Mugino) to capture the prey(Hamazura). The only way for the prey to win was to reach the evacuation point(Rikou). The first hunter to capture the prey will be taken out to dinner by the prey. If the prey wins then the hunters will pay the dinner for the prey and evacuation point.

* * *

**Present time**

Hamazura was now running like a mad man through the hotel hallway.

"If I just stay in the hotel they shouldn't be able to find me. I'll just wait for Rikou to get here and it will be our victory."

Hamazura didn't stay in the room he reserved because there would be a big probability that the hunters would just ask for any room that a certain Hamazura booked and head there first. His game plan is just to hide in this 4 star hotel till his evacuation point arrives.

As he took a turn on the hallway he was reminded how much bad luck he truly had. A few feet from him he could see Kinuhata Saiai asking some hotel worker something.

Kinuhata noticed very quickly before Hamazura had a chance to react.

He left the side of the hotel worker and start walking, then running towards Hamazura.

Hamazura turned tail and made a dash backwards.

Hamazura was just about to make it back to another intersection of hallways. To his rotten luck a hotel room cleaner was passing by with a cart full of supplies for rooms. He couldn't pass it by the side or jump over it and he was about to reach it. Kinuhata was hot on his tail.

Hamazura took a hard left and rapidly open the first door he saw that was right infront of the hotel room cleaner. It was apparently a fire escape. It had multiple levels of stairs till it reach the first floor. It was for employees in case of emergencies and it took it to a employee area. Hamazura didn't care and started running down the stairs. Wasen't long before Kinuhata ran through the door and started chasing him

"Hamazura~" she happily yelled as she chased him.

Kinuhata suddenly jumped off the fire escape but grabbed a railing with one hand and sling shot her way to the same level Hamazura was in cutting of his route for the next flight of stairs.

"Eh! That's so unfair!" Hamazura stopped and nervously back tracked.

Kinuhata gently walked forwards with her arms behind her back.

"It will be so fun when we go out on our da-te"

Hamazura finally reached the railing and there was no other place to go. He could go upstairs again but odds where that a younger aged but more physically fit person would catch him. In other words there was no way out.

"it's over Hamazura"

Hamazura then closed his eyes. He suddenly fell back off the fire escape.

Kinuhata's eye shot open "What are you doing, am I that ugly that you would kill yourself!?"

Saiai rushed towards the railing and looked down.

Hamazura apparently landed in a dumpster at the side of the fire escape successfully escaping Saiai.

"It's not that, you're actually really attractive but I have no intentions of losing this penalty game!"

He said as he jumped of the dumpster.

Hamazura was a level 0 but he was very resourceful in tight situations. Aleister even named him 'The one that defies finality' due to the fact that in the most inescapable situations, Hamazura always found a way to survive. He was determined to win. Mostly for the fact that he was really broke and couldn't afford a 5 star restaurant so his motivation to win shot even greater. Also if he won it would equal free food so even more motivation for poor old hamazura.

Hamazura was happily strolling out of the employee area with bubble and birds around him. Suddenly he heard a crash behind him. Saiai jumped all the way from the 5 floor and landed on her feet. Hamazura forgot something, she was a level 4.

Hamazura screamed and pushed a passing employee off his work golf cart and he got on. He rushed and escape till where the golf cart could pass. Hamazura raced out of the work area, into the public pool area, Into the halls of the apartment and stop in the front door of the hotel. He got off and ran to the streets of Academy City. He got his phone out and speed dialed a number, It was Takitsubo Rikou's.

A gentle calm voice picked up "Hello Hamazura"

"Hey, are you aware we're playing the Survival penalty game?"

Hamazura sounded agitated as he looked around trying to cross the street but to many cars where passing.

"Yes, Mugino called me"

"I see, Kinuhata's hot on my trail where should we meet?"

"I guess we're both in district 15?"

"Yeah"

"Let's meet at café Hope, Im 10 minutes away"

"Sure, If I go running I should make it about the sa-"

Hamazura started to stutter. At the opisite side of the road was the other hunter, Mugino. The traffic was heavy so she couldn't pass but Hamazura's original plan of crossing the street is out the window. A truck passed infront of Mugino and when it completely passed Meltdowner wasn't there anymore.

"Shit! I'll meet you there bye!"

Hamazura pressed his foot against the ground and started a mad dash to his right.

Mugino wasn't one to use her power in public, even if she was a level 5, she liked to maintain a civil atmosphere in the eyes of the public. On the opposite side Kinuhata didn't really care. On one side if hamazura sticked to crowded places it would be easier to lose Mugino but kinuhata would probably sneak up on him and take him out. On the other hand if he stick to vacant complicated places it would be easier to evade Saiai but Mugino blow him up with a meltdowner.

It was about a 50/50 call but Hamazura decided to stick with the public environment as Kinuhata wasn't around.

The weakest level 0 kept running and running looking everywhere for the 4th level 5 but couldn't see her. Who knew if he was running towards a trap.

He was about to reach a bus stop. It would be a detour to the café but it would be a safe way to travel. So he thought. Mugino was right infront of him at the corner of the side walk, only a few feet apart. Hamazura's hair on the back of his neck raised like flags as he quickly got on the bus and went towards the middle. He picked a window seat where another passenger would take the seat beside him.

He started to sweat nervously.

His heart could be heart pounding against his heart.

The bus driver looked back to see if everyone was seated but as he was about to close the door a hand stomped it. Mugino entered the bus.

Hamazura's first thought was to jump through the window but he knew that was a stupid idea. Plan B. He just stayed staring forward. Mugino got to where he was sitting but a passenger was on the seat next to him. No words where said, just a grunt by the 4th. She looked at him while he looked straight ahead trying to avoid her gaze.

"Hmph"

With that she took a seat to the opposite side of Hamazura but 1 lane back. Hamazura could breathe again. One of the various outcomes he had thought of was she would jump on top of him or give him a meltdowner. This was the best outcome, Mugino didn't want to look less lady like in front of a crowd.

They bus drove on for some time.

During the time the bus was moving Hamazura was texting with Rikou, his girlfriend. There text went something like:

Rikou: I'm in the café, where are you?

Hamazura:W8 a litle, In a bus with Lazer girl sitting close 2 I

Rikou: Did you lose?

Hamazura: Nop

Rikou then I'll get close to the bus terminal and find you on the way so the distance you have to run is shorter.

Hamazura: Thanks *a baby picture is inserted here*

Rikou: I still don't like it how you text…

The bus stopped, it reached the terminal. Everyone started to get out. Hamazura tried his best to squeeze through the crowd and get to the exit faster than Mugino. He finally exited the bus, without wasting a second he started to run like a mad man.

Mugino finally exited as well. Her face was kind of red.

_(damn it, so many perverts on that boss got a touch on me)_

She clenched her fist

_(Now I can't lose after so much sacrifice!)_

Mugino continued the chase.

The terminal was just located beside a park, It had a nice little river cutting straight to the middle so it was very romantic at night. Hamazura was familiar with the park as he had taken Rikou here in the past.

Right now mostly nobody was here as it was around 1pm. The kids where at school while the adults at work.

The very little people that might be here weren't around to witness the chase.

Suddenly a Meltdowner exploded in front of the level 0. The explosion sent him flying backwards.

Mugino stepped upped behind him.

"Ha-ma-zu-RA!"

The hair at the back of hamazura's neck jumped. He started to backwards crawl away from the 4th level 5.

"Seems I win" Mugino extended her arm towards him.

If she manages to grab him it's all over.

Only a finger tip away.

ITS OVER!

So he thought.

"huh?" Mugino wondered will she sensed something.

When she looked to her side a phone booth came flying from the side smashing into her.

Hamazura had a dumb founded face. As he looked towards the possibly dead Mugino.

"Hamazura~!"

He heard a piercing yet gentle voice. He quickly looked at the source with the same expression.

It was Kinuhata casually skipping towards him while waving her hand.

"You have to be kidding me"

Hamazura got up and started to run again.

An explosion rang out behind him.

"What the fuck was that! Since when did this become a 90's comedy sitcom!" The phone booth exploded everywhere and Mugino stood up from the rubble.

"Ki-nu-ha-TAAA!"

"Super sorry Mugino but hamazura is super mine~!" She did the most beautiful wink she could possible do in this dire situation.

The level 4 after those words kicked the ground with her Offense Armor ability and send a huge amount of Nitrogen behind her giving her an insane speed boost.

She reach hamazura in a matter of mili seconds.

"Your super mine!"

"Shit!"

Kinuhata suddenly stopped and started to move from side to side. Mugino was firing Meltdowners at her.

As they fought Hamazura made it to the street.

He got his phone out and called Rikou.

"Hey where are you?"

"I'm in Black March street"

"Oh, that's actually pretty close to where I'm at. Stay beside the bank, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

* * *

"I'm telling you living here isn't that bad"

The man that said this was none other than the lightning god Thor. He was having a casual talk with a fellow former GREMLIN magician, Cendrillon.

As she drank coffee with Thor in a bakery she thought to herself.

_(Liar… Your just stuck in this City like I am and are trying to turn a bad situation good…)_

"Are you sure Thor? Aren't you just in denial?"

"If I'm lying may a meteor crash upon us" He said will pumping his fist against his chest."

As he said that a giant burning thing(most likely a car) crashed beside the bakery. They both looked out the window.

"Liar…" Cendrillon casually said.

A blonde headed boy with a brown jacket passed by running infront of the bakery where both magicians where casually talking. Behind him two girls followed, one was the meltdowner and the other was Offense Armor.

"Shit Im just a few seconds away from the bank!"

"Hamazura~"

"HAMAZURA!"

The girls yelled out.

He looked infront, The extraction point or in other words Rikou was in front of the bank in the same pink jumpsuit as always.

A few centimeters away. It was about to end.

Mugino almost had her arm around Hamazura.

She suddenly fell, Kinuhata grabbed her leg and they both fell. Hamazura made it.

She hugged Rikou as he won.

"Yeah! First time I win!"

Hamazura celebrated.

Mugino and Kinuhata where on the floor.

"Whats the big deal Saiai!?"

"Pfft, I super prefer that he won than you?"

"Eh!?"

They got up and dusted their clothes.

"I don't understand Kinuhata" Hamazura cut in.

"It super means that for my services you now have to super take me to see a movie!"

Hamazura scratched his head as he looked at Rikou. She nodded.

I guess it's alright.

"Yippy! I'm super going out with Hama-chan!"

"As friends"

"Sure, super thing whatever you want. Won't change wait it super really is"

Seems everyone won except for Mugino.

"I'll remember this for next time! I'll be back stronger, better!"

* * *

**Game Over.**

Victor:

Prey- Hamazura.

Extraction Point- Takitsubo Rikou


End file.
